<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redheaded Girls Are Just Better by Fanfiction_Fever500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483923">Redheaded Girls Are Just Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500'>Fanfiction_Fever500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(No fall,2nd year) Pyrrha's huge crush on Jaune has gotten unbearable to hold so she plans to confess,so does Ruby who has also fallen for Jaune and after Nora's feelings for Ren are not returned by him she can't help but to set her sights on Jaune who's in for a surprise when the redheads decide they're willing to share. (Fic to celebrate 1'st January 2021).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos ; Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie ; Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redheaded Girls Are Just Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or it's characters it is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum</p><p>(Name In Brackets) - 1st POV 3rd person focus</p><p>"Inverted commas - speech"</p><p>'Single inverted commas - thoughts'</p><p> </p><p>(Pyrrha)</p><p>Pyrrha was this close to just go completely mad now at her own inexplicable inability to up and confess her feelings she has had for Jaune for a year since they started Beacon and they have now returned for second year,she was watching Jaune interact with Ruby after the two teams reunited,she knew that Ruby also really liked Jaune causing her to grow even more frustrated.</p><p>(Nora)</p><p>Nora has decided that now that she learned from Ren that he didn't return her feelings that she was going to try and make up all that time pining for Ren by looking for love from a different guy and then when she reunited with the others her eyes landed on Jaune,she had to admit that Jaune was good looking and is now more competent,she had a pretty good plan to make everyone very happy.</p><p>(Ruby)</p><p>Ruby was transfixed with Jaune's face as he regaled her how he had gotten stronger over the school break,she couldn't help it as his features lit up from the way he was smiling,her heart beat rapidly in her chest,she felt her very soul burn with the intensity of a thousand suns,however she felt as Pyrrha watched her and Jaune and sighed,she knew that the older redhead liked Jaune as well.</p><p>(Jaune)</p><p>Jaune was for a change actually excited<br/>
to be there at Beacon again,he'd gotten stronger in the school break through a hybrid of Pyrrha's training methods and something that he figured out in the break at a friend's farm home,he missed his team especially Pyrrha and Nora,don't even get him wrong Ren's a bro but he's definitly no Redhead girl,he also missed Ruby with her Black hair with Red tips.</p><p>Jaune had finished telling Ruby his tale of his newfound training when he looked over at Pyrrha and then also turned his head to Nora,he beckoned her over and calmly approached Pyrrha,Pyrrha watched as Jaune was approaching,Nora followed as boisterously as ever,any excuse to go near her newest target of affection,Ruby just followed just glad to be in Jaune's prescence at whatever time.</p><p>The four finally got together in the courtyard and Jaune took a deep breath as the three looked right at him.</p><p>"Okay uhm girls well I know this may sound like a dumb reason to call you together but... you all up for a group hug?"</p><p>He said feeling the blood rush to his face as the girls stared at him seemingly not having processed his question until...</p><p>"Gladly"</p><p>They all three said at the same time and hugged the knight and each other with Jaune at the very centre of the hug.</p><p>'Wow talk about a delayed reaction'</p><p>Jaune thought as he hugged them back.</p><p>"Well hehe only you Jaune would be more random than Nora and well I don't mind a hug with you as long as you want a hug."</p><p>Pyrrha said glad at having a reason to hug Jaune and so naturally as long as he's offering obviously she will not hesitate.</p><p>"Yeah like Pyrrha said,I also would never be opposed to a hug with you as long as it is definitly okay with you."</p><p>Ruby replied sharing the sentiment with Pyrrha,just a hug with Jaune is even enough for her.</p><p>"You know me oh fearless leader I'm a hugger and that fairly sturdy frame of yours is good for hugging so duh."</p><p>Nora piped up punctuating her statement by tightly squeezing the three in her arms which made everyone just laugh at that.</p><p>"Well you three,thanks for accepting this idea of mine for a little group hug,you three give me a reason to live everyday"</p><p>Jaune finally said after a full minute as he pulled away from the embrace all of them were still in.</p><p>Right after Jaune left to greet more of his fellow students Nora got the attention of Pyrrha and Ruby by clapping loudly once.</p><p>"Alrighty then my fellow readheads of different shades,you're both interested in Jaune so I have a little preposition."</p><p>She started scheming to convince both the other girls to do what'd be a peaceful solution for their conundrum.</p><p>"Okay well Nora actually you do not have to point out the hair pigment that we share but hey what is that plan?"</p><p>Was the response quickly given by Pyrrha,she still did find Nora a little odd and thought that she should correct the girl.</p><p>"Yeah that was weird even for you Nora but anyway I am interested in hearing this idea of yours."</p><p>Ruby replied looking at Nora kinda funny</p><p>"Well after Ren rejected my feelings I am intersted in Jaune too and so I wanna know would ya both like to share Jaune?"</p><p>(crick crick crick)</p><p>"I wouldn't be opposed at all to that,the only problem is that I find it hard to confess to Jaune"</p><p>Pyrrha finally replied.</p><p>"I would be totally fine with that idea but I am also extremely shy about even confessing to Jaune."</p><p>Ruby quickly agreed with Pyrrha.</p><p>"Oh don't you worry about all that,see,Jaune likes Redheads,I think he has started to after getting to know us three."</p><p>Nora said and gave them the details.</p><p>Later after being officially welcomed back to beacon and everyone dispersed Jaune was grabbed by Nora who led him to the roof after carelessely throwing him quickly over her shoulder which left Jaune as confused as ever but then he decided that rather than fight it at all he'll just go with whatever it is she is planning(valuable advice from well,Ren of course since he knows Nora so well.)</p><p>As they got through the lone door to the roof of the school Jaune saw easily that Pyrrha and Ruby were there as well which just confused him some more but he smiled as Nora put him back on his feet.</p><p>"Nora what is the idea that you suddenly got that you had to drag me up here,I'm not complaining mind you but hey still."</p><p>Jaune said curiously.</p><p>"Okay well Jauney,I happen to know after your crush on Weiss faded that you had started to really like Redheads so girls..."</p><p>Nora said gesturing to Pyrrha and Ruby to continue with the thing she was trying to explain to Jaune.</p><p>"Jaune,well,I'm in love with you and I have been since we met but uhm I never got the nerve to really confess until now."</p><p>Pyrrha said already feeling her face warm.</p><p>"I feel the very same about you as Pyrrha does,I'm in love with you,just like her also I could not confess untill now"</p><p>Ruby said also feeling her own face flush.</p><p>"I think I have fallen for you too Jaune,it was just right after Ren rejected my feelings so I am now in love with you too."</p><p>Nora said her voice filled with confidence.</p><p>"I didn't know untill now,this is like a fantasy come true to me so if you'll have me then I will date all three of you."</p><p>Jaune said blushing not having expected three different Redheads to have Romantic feelings held for him.</p><p>Immediately the three girls brightened up considerably and he could see the total elation on their faces.</p><p>Nora gave Pyrrha and Ruby a look and Pyrrha nodded and pulled Jaune into a kiss catching him off guard causing his blush to flare up but at least he kissed back,Pyrrha removed her lips from his only to have those lips replaced by Ruby's smaller ones to which he kissed her back too,Ruby then too stepped back and soon Nora had placed too her own lips upon Jaune's ones and so he kissed back.</p><p>The end</p><p>I know this seemes rushed because well it was a little bit,this was to celebrate the 1st of finally the new year and to say goodbye to the horrible year 2020 and to remind ya'll that Redheads are awesome</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>